


The Futility of Love

by charcoalfeather



Series: Arkh: A Fannish Interpretation [1]
Category: The Arkh Project, arkh
Genre: Fun, Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charcoalfeather/pseuds/charcoalfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aina and Haruka have always been in love with each other, but what happens when Aina's family finds out and threatens to pull them apart? Is loving a third-level being really worth it for a sixth level being such as Aina?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Futility of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before Aina's quest to earth, so Aina has not yet started identifying as genderqueer. As such, Aina still uses she/her pronouns here.
> 
> Work in progress. I have only submitted a couple of words in an attempt to understand how this site works. Don't worry; the story WILL be updated (albeit slowly).
> 
> All of the art used in this fan work was made by me in Daz Studio, with freebies from Renderosity, Sharecg.com, and other sites. Notable freebies include Naeima by reciecup (Aina's skin texture), Kimber by winter200 (Haruka's skin texture), Galadriel dress (Haruka's dress, from sharecg.com), and the Chinese dress morph for Galadriel by EdenEvergreen found on sharecg.com.

When Aina opened her eyes, the first thing she realized was that Haruka was gone.


End file.
